Liquid crystal display devices are utilized in various fields as display devices for office automation equipment such as personal computers and televisions in view of their characteristics such as reduced weight, reduced thickness, and reduced power consumption. In recent years, liquid crystal display devices have also been utilized as display devices for mobile terminal equipment such as cellular phones, car navigation systems, and game machines.
As a method for forming a liquid crystal layer between a pair of substrates in such a liquid crystal display device, for example, a vacuum injection scheme or a one drop fill method is known. For example, the one drop fill method comprises coating a seal material on one of the substrates in the form of a closed loop, then dropping a liquid crystal material in the loop, laying the substrate on top of the other substrate so as to spread the liquid crystal material to form a liquid crystal layer, and hardening the seal material.
The coating of the seal material is carried out by using a dispenser to dispense the seal material so as to draw the closed loop. However, during the drawing, the dispenser may be misaligned to cause the seal material to be applied to an incorrect position, leading to an off-centered loop. Thus, the shape of the seal material may not be stable.